The present invention relates generally to modular furniture systems such as those used at computer stations and the like, and more particularly to an integrated raceway component for use in such systems.
Modular furniture systems are, of course, well known, and they typically consist of a number of separate components which are connected together to form the system, a representative system of this type being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,253. In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/818,627, filed Mar. 14, 1997, a unique support post is disclosed which can support other elements of the modular furniture system, and which is easily assembled with the such elements.
Some attention has been given to managing the various electrical wires that are inherently present when the modular system is used, such as the power supply lines and the electrical wires that form part of the electrical devices supported by the modular system (e.g., computers, printers, etc.). One typical way of containing and managing these wires is to permanently connect a steel raceway that is hollow underneath a support shelf on which the electrical devices are supported so that the hollow raceway runs generally horizontally, and the electrical lines are fed or pulled through the hollow raceway and contained therein. Such raceways are often placed at locations which may crowd the user of the electrical devices, and they are difficult to assemble and use. Also, since these raceways generally run horizontally, some arrangement must be made for dealing with the electrical lines and wires that extend out through the ends of the raceways.
It is also generally known to use unshaped channels to contain electrical wires, and to provide resilient brushes extending over the open end of the channel that permit electrical wires to be inserted into the channel through the brushes and that also provide a cover for the open side of the channel. However, it is not believed that these brushes have ever been effectively used in conjunction with the components of a modular furniture system.
In accordance with the present invention, an integrated raceway component is provided for use in a modular furniture system that is easy to assemble with other components of the system and provides structural support for the system, while also providing a particularly effective arrangement for containing and managing, the electrical lines and wires inherently associated with such systems.